Strength is Tested
by angelqueenhotaru
Summary: A new evil has appeared, Princess Kali, who wants to capture emotional energy from humans to feed to her generator so she can destroy Earth. But what happens when she changes her plans, and decideds to capture Sailor Saturn for the purpose instead?


_note I made up most of Sailor Saturn's attacks in this story, and I made up a few attacks for the other scouts too. _

"This planet seems easy enough," said Princess Kali. She stared at the planet Earth through her glass orb.

"Once I can feed my generator enough energy, I will use it to destroy this pathetic planet."

"Princess Kali," one of her minions, Alya, said bowing. "Where do you plan on getting this energy? And why destroy Earth?" Alya asked.

"The energy comes from the human emotions. Once you get one of their emotions to its maximum you drain them completely of that energy. And I must destroy Earth. If I'm going to rule this universe, I can have only the strongest planets. Earth is weak."

Princess Kali looked deep into her glass orb. An image of a young teenager with short blonde hair appeared. "This girl's an angry one, I can sense it," Princess Kali said. "If I can get her anger reached to it's peak it'll be a good boost for my generator. Alya, this mission is for you."

Alya bowed. "Right, princess."

"It will take some time…and quite a bit of human energy, but eventually this planet will be no more."

"Maaaaaaan I'm so hungry!" Serena wailed.

"ALREADY WE JUST ATE AN HOUR AGO!" Raye yelled.

"RAYE MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"Here we go again," Amy sighed.

"Don't you two ever give it a rest?" Lita asked.

"Well MAYBE if RAYE just…"

"HOW IS IT ME YOU'RE ALWAYS THE ONE WHINING AND COMPLAINING!" Raye yelled.

"I've learned to tune it out," Mina whispered to Amy and Lita.

Hotaru looked at her watch. "It's late. I have to go." She said.

"Awww do you have to?" Rini said.

Hotaru laughed. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Hotaru walked up the steps that lead to her front door. She stepped into her room, which was illuminated only by her lamp collection. She flipped on the TV.

A few hours later her communicator beeped. She flipped it open to see Trista's worried face.

"Hotaru, meet us at Raye's temple in an hour. She's had a vision." Before Hotaru could respond, Trista's face disappeared. "I wonder what that could be…" Hotaru whispered.

"There was a woman," Raye began. "Her face was fuzzy but she had long purple hair and she wore a red dress. There was another one too, who's about our age, with black hair and navy blue eyes. They were gathered around a glass orb. They were saying something about needing to feed a generator human emotional energy."

"The negaverse," Luna said confidently.

"We haven't had an enemy hunting for energy in quite some time, what could they need it for?" Lita asked.

"This generator of theirs," Michelle said. "But what is the generator for?"

"I don't know," Raye answered. "I didn't get that part in my vision."

"Well let's all go back home. We'll talk about this another day." Amara suggested.

"Hotaru!" Rini's excited voice screamed through the phone. "Serena and Raye are taking me to the mall! Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Hotaru said.

"See ya in 30 minutes!" Rini hung up.

"OOOOH LOOK AT ALL THESE CUTE CLOTHES!!!" Serena said excitedly, picking up various shirts and skirts.

Raye sweatdropped. "Where are you getting the money to pay for all that?"

"Euuuh…" Serena opened up her purse only to find it empty.

Hotaru and Rini laughed.

"I SAID WE DON'T EXCEPT RETURNS, MA'AM YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"

"Who was that?" Raye asked.

"I think it came from that store," Hotaru said pointing to a small clothes store next to the one they were in.

The 4 of them raced inside. There was a girl with short blonde hair and angry eyes behind the counter.

"I feel something…" Raye whispered.

"IT SAYS RIGHT HERE," the woman pointed to a sign that said "no returns"

She was yelling at a young girl about Serena and Raye's age who had black hair and navy blue eyes.

"PERFECT!" she yelled. "YOUR ANGER IS AT ITS MAXIMUM!"

The blonde woman screamed and the black haired one shot a bunch of purple vines at her and sucked away her energy.

"**SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!"**

"**MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

"**SATURN PLANET POWER!"**

"Perfect! This is just the kind of energy we need for the generator!"

"**MOON TIARA MAGIC!"**

"WHO ARE YOU?" The woman demanded.

"I'm Sailor Moon champion of justice!"

"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

"How cute," she said. "But I don't have time for you. ICICLE COME FORTH!" a woman like creature made of ice popped out of the ground.

"Have fun." The black haired girl disappeared.

The ice woman sprayed a thick coat of ice at the sailor scouts.

"DAMMIT THAT'S SO COLD!" Serena wailed.

"**PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" **Chibi moon sent a bunch of flying pink hearts at the ice woman but she blocked the attack with ease.

"Sailor Mars try your fire!" Hotaru yelled.

"**MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!"**

It hit the ice woman dead on, but it didn't melt her.

"HOW COULD HER FIRE NOT WORK?? " Serena yelped. **"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" **

She only laughed and dodged the attack. "Try as you please sailor brats you cannot defeat me!" She sent a large blast of freezing icicles at the scouts.

"I'll have to try it!" Hotaru yelled. **"SATURN DEATH SENTENCE!"**

"What the hell…?" The ice woman screamed. "WHAT IS THIS!" she screamed as Sailor Saturn's attack completely destroyed her.

"Wow Hotaru that was amazing!" Rini squealed.

"Totally…" Serena stopped and looked at Raye. "Hey Raye what's up?"

"That woman…with the black hair…"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I think she's the one from my vision…"

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS???" Serena wailed.

"I am…we've got a new enemy, and this doesn't look good."


End file.
